Nerves
by weekendwarrior6
Summary: Lily is nervous


Lily Potter sat on the couch nervously awaiting the arrival of her husband of a little over a year, James Potter. Her deep auburn hair was flying all around her as she chewed her fingernail, a nervous habit she had never been able to drop.

Her heart beat erratically as Lily searched for something to do. She was unable to keep her eyes from flickering towards the clock every five seconds. The only previous time she had felt this anxious was before she was married. The same excited and nervous butterflies were now filling her stomach.

Her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions were overflowing. Lily felt everything from excited, anxious, and nervous to happy, thrilled, and joyful. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach as she took a deep breath.

Lily's breath came out explosively as the front door suddenly came open. She flew up from the couch and eagerly took in the sight of her husband.

James still had the same handsome boyish features she had fallen in love with, but now there were also lines around his mouth and the corners of his eyes that crinkled when he smiled, which was often. Lily adored the way that James still knew how to laugh and have a good time even with the war.

When he came through the door and immediately found her there James said, "Hello, beautiful." with a bemused smile.

Lily instantly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch after shutting the door. Still confused James asked, "Why are you in such a rush love?"

Lily grinned brightly unable to contain her enthusiasm. "I have something to tell you."

"Well go on, before your knickers get anymore twisted." James said with a wink.

She hit him on the arm before turning more serious. Lily drew in a deep breath then said in a rush, "I'm pregnant"

"Pardon?" James asked with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm pregnant." Lily said again a little more anxiously.

"Bloody hell." James whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you happy?" Lily asked, chewing her nail nervously again.

"Am I happy? This is bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed, leaping from the couch and pulling her up with him.

James pulled Lily to him in a fierce hug. "I'm going to be a father." He said unbelieving. "This is the greatest day of my life."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to have James Potter's child."

James looked at her indignantly. "You said that after our first date, the first time we said I love you, when I proposed, after we got married, after we first made love, and now when your pregnant. I'm going to start thinking you were hoodwinked into liking me."

Lily grinned at him. "I was hoodwinked, there's no way I fell for your ridiculous hair."

"My hair is not ridiculous, its sexy and you know you want it." James drawled roguishly.

She sighed. "You know me to well."

They paused looking at each other lovingly. Lily rested her head on his chest and then James rested his chin on top of her head.

"We're going to be parents." James whispered feeling ecstatically happy.

James pulled back and looked down at Lily. She raised her eyes to his and smiled slowly. James leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met in a slow passionate and loving kiss. Lily slid her fingers into James' hair; she really did think it was sexy.

As they broke apart James scooped Lily up and laid her on the couch. After shedding the robes he still had on from work, as well as his shoes James gently laid on top of her. Lily gasped as James' lips worked from her chin to her ear.

"I love you." He breathed before pulling his lips down her neck.

She just barely managed to get out a breathy, "I love you, too."

Lily groaned as his lips left her skin. James leaned back a bit and undid the buttons to her shirt. When it was fully unbuttoned he pushed it to the side and scooted down to her stomach. James grinned at her before pressing soft butterfly kisses to every centimeter of Lily's stomach.

James tilted his head so that his ear was pressed to her belly. "Do you think the baby can hear me?" James asked.

"I doubt he even has ears yet, Silly."

James groaned dissapointedly. "I wanted to talk to him"

"I'm sure you can later." Lily burst out laughing as James blew a raspberry on her stomach. "James stop."

He grinned devilishly as he crawled up her body. "Imagine all of the pranks this kid will pull. My mom said I was a handful."

"My child will not pull any pranks."

"Where's the fun in that? If its a boy he's going to be a quidditch star, prank mastermind, heartbreaker, and of course a genius. A girl would be a little miniture Lily that looks like an angel, but has a temper."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I'll be lucky to make it through being a mother."

"You'll be a wonderful mother." He said. Then James pulled Lily's back to his chest so she was snuggled into his arms. His hands rested lovingly on her stomach with Lily's on top of his. Life was wonderful.


End file.
